


Light Up The Sky

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: Jared finds a strange object in the forest and takes it home, not knowing how much his life was about to change.





	Light Up The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theatregirl7299, for the 2017 Spn J2 Xmas.
> 
> It was hard for me to pick one of your prompts because I wanted to write them all lol. So this is what I went with, and while I wish I could have written more, I think this is a good set up to add more in the future. I enjoyed writing this for you very much (I fucking love dragons *u*). I hope you like it too :)
> 
> Thank you so much to jdl71 for taking a look at this ♥

It's a normal morning when it happens. Jared is just walking down the river bank, picking up pretty stones to give to his sister as he always does after catching the dinner of the day. Then he is stopped by something shining over the trees. Curiosity is stronger than caution and he runs towards it; like a cat after a prey. He can't see the shiny object anymore once he reaches the tree he thinks it's coming from. But just as disappointment rolls in his chest, the light catches just right and he sees it again. Giddy with excitement, Jared doesn't think twice before starting to climb the tree. He realizes half way up that it's pretty far up and that if he were to fall, it would be his death. He shrugs, he's already almost there, might as well make it worth it.

Million of ideas of what the shining object might be run through his head. Each one of them with the hope that it's something he can sell at the market so they have enough money to buy provisions at least for the week. His father works hard, as does he, at the farm to make ends meet. But these days, people have barely any money to buy anything, while the people in power get richer every day. Sadly it's not like anyone can rebel against.

You see, the rich people have dragons protecting them. So even if anyone dared to so much break in uproar against the system, not matter how many people joined, one of those dragons would be enough to wipe out hundreds of people.

It would be a completely different story if everybody had a dragon, like before Jared's birth. Jared sometimes wishes he was alive during that time. He would have loved to have a dragon. But he also is glad he wasn't because a lot of dragons died or were sold to other countries, and losing his would have broken his heart.

Jared finally reaches the tree branch, and isn't surprised to find a birds nest in it. What does surprises him is the strange looking egg among the most common ones, and the fact that eggs do not shine like this one does. This thing is charcoal colored, with weird swirls carved all around it. Jared has never seen anything like it before.

Maybe it's not an egg. Maybe it's some sort of magical object that will solve all of his family problems. He laughs to himself. Yeah, right.

He takes the egg looking thing with him, because hey, he climbed all the way up there, he gets to keep it right?

Once on firm land, Jared puts it inside his bag and starts his way back home. He can take a better look at it tonight when everyone’s asleep and less chance of interruptions.

 

~*~

The egg looking thing is not where he left it when morning comes. Jared completely panics, because he kinda feels responsible for it and maybe it was worth something and now he can't sell it anymore. During his panic, he's stopped by noises coming from the barn.

Jared runs out of the house, thankful that his family went to the market without him because it's his turn to do the farm chores today. Panting he opens the barn, and gapes at the scene before him. The chicken are all screaming, and one is flopping around out of it’s cage, being the loudest because it's being chased by...

What the fuck is that thing?!

Jared has to rubs his eyes to make sure he's not dreaming this. He watches, frozen, as the chasing continues, and only snapped out of his stupor when _t_ _he_ _t_ _hing_ manages to catch the chicken.

“Hey! Let her go!” Jared angrily commands, climbing over the obstacles all over the floor from the ruckus, trying to get to the two of them. To his surprise, _t_ _he_ _t_ _hing_ stops dead on his tracks, looks at him like deer caught in the headlights, and opens his mouth letting the chicken go.

It would be hilarious, if Jared's mind wasn't going a mile a minute trying to figure out what's going on.

 _The Thing_ looks really ashamed and sad now, even making pitiful noises. Jared's heart twists a little, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Aw man, don't look at me like that. You were trying to eat her. Okay, okay, listen, you hungry? I can give you some food, okay? How about that?” Jared soothes, getting closer to the....lizard?

The lizard’s sad eyes follow him, and watches him cautiously.

“I'm not going to hurt you.” Jared assures, stretching his hand to get closer. Unexpectedly the over-sized lizard moves the rest of the way and rubs his scaly head under Jared's palm, like a freaking cat. Jared chuckles. “Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?”

The lizard chirps, and runs straight towards his chest, purring intensely.

“Wow, you're pretty cute when you're not trying to eat my chickens.”

Green eyes meet his, and Jared swears his feels something tug at his chest all the way to his soul. It's strange and wonderful at the same time. And suddenly he knows he won't let anything happen to this creature, even if it means giving his life.

“Alright, let’s find you some food.”

 

~*~

The surprises keep on coming.

“Holy shit.” Jared whispers, pulling the book closer to his face. “No way. This is impossible.” He squeaks, looking up to where the lizard is devoting some left over meat. It's making the cutest sounds as it eats its meal contently. Jared looks down at the picture of the same lizard on the book.

Except that according to his book... it's not a lizard.

“Jesus Christ, this can't be real.” Jared tells himself. It's all a mistake, this book is bananas. Jared doesn't even knows why his dad keeps it in the library when they can't even use it anymore. Well, Jared is using it now, after watching the lizard set the meat on fire, with his mouth.

“A dragon.” Jared whispers in awe. “You're a freaking dragon.” He gets up suddenly, and starts pacing. “Oh my god, I found a dragon.” Hysteria starts taking up space in his head, and he feels himself going to the edge of panic. But just as he's about to enter that door, he feels something rough rub on his face that snaps him back. Little dragon is purring again, and Jared figures out it's trying to calm him down. Jared's breath catches, and then it's released slowly, until his heart doesn't feel like it will rip out of his chest.

Jared takes the dragon in his hands, and gives it a once over.

“Yup, definitely a dragon.” Jared chuckles. What is even his life right now? His dream came true. He has a dragon of his own. “But, nobody can know about you. They will take you away from me.”

Little dragon chips, in what Jared comes to understand is agreement.

“Alright. I can do this. We have like a huge forest as a backyard, you can stay there once you're too big to be inside. And I will feed you, but also teach you how to hunt. And we'll be the best of friends!” Jared enthusiastically explains, as he plans their future ahead. He comes to a halt. “Oh, you need a name.”

Little dragon wiggles out of Jared's arms and flies around in the air, as it breathes fire, leaving a trail of smoke. At first Jared can't understand what the dragon is trying to do, until he follows the pattern. They are letters, floating in the air, forming a name.

_Jensen._

“You're name is Jensen?” Jared asks, as the dragon comes back to him and perches on his shoulder.

The dragon, Jensen, nods.

Jared smirks. “I like it.”

Jensen preens.

“Well Jensen, I'm Jared, and I promise to protect you and keep you safe.”

Jensen chirps, and rubs his face on Jared's cheek.

Jared chuckles. “I take it you like that.”

Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun.

 

~*~

Jensen growths pretty fast in the following months. Jared teaches him how to get his own food as good as he can being human and all. Soon Jensen is the one bringing Jared food from places Jared can't even imagine exists. Their bond grows stronger every day, Jared can feel it, so much that he can understand every single gesture and sound that comes from Jensen.

Jensen becomes the best friend Jared always wanted, and he can't picture his life without him anymore. Sometimes, at night, while Jared loves how extraordinary Jensen is, he wishes Jensen was human so he didn't have to keep him hidden. So there won't be any danger of him losing Jensen if someone found out about his existence. People like Jared weren't supposed to have a dragon, and the crap that would befall him and his family would be too great.

But Jensen is worth it.

That longing disappears the day he gets to fly on Jensen's back. It's exhilarating, fantastic, scary, and Jared wants to never ever stop flying. They train any given time off Jared has, to learn each other’s languages as they fly the sky. Jared has never felt more alive and happy. He wonders if this is how it feels to be in love.

He never wants this to stop.

Jensen is the best thing that's ever happened in his life.

 

~*~

Their village is attacked. Goons from the governor who hide behind his power to take whatever they want arrive one fateful afternoon. They round everyone in the main street, taking all the food, clothes, and even the the small amount of jewelry some people have.

It's a year’s worth of work, and they're taking it all away, leaving the village to starve.

Jared doesn't know what overcomes him. It might be the unfairness of it all. Maybe he's just tired of these assholes wreaking havoc everywhere. Maybe being with Jensen has made him braver.

But this time around, he doesn't stay quiet. He fights back.

Which would have been awesome, if other people joined in it. But everybody is scared, and Jared's courage only serves for them to try to make an example of what happens if you rebel.

The first blows take his breath away, but as more kicks come he feels them less and less. He's probably about to pass out.

Then there's a huge roar up in the sky that stops his attackers from going on. Everybody freezes in their places. The roar happens again, and now they're looking around and up, searching the place from which that terrifying sound comes from.

Jared knows, and dread invades his heart because this is his biggest fear.

They'll know now. He tries to will Jensen back through their bond, but soon enough the dark shadow of a dragon flies over them.

The goons shout, surprised. But they're prepared too. They run back to their caravan, and get arrows and arches, and waste no time on shooting at Jensen.

But Jensen is too quick, and he flies low enough to breathe fire over the goon’s caravan stripping them from getting any more ammunition. Jensen flies back, and lands next to Jared, who's been watching everything from his fetal position on the ground. Jensen whines and pokes Jared's head with his muzzle trying to get him up.

“I'm fine. I'm okay.” Jared exhales, willing the pain to go away.

Jensen huffs, and then turns around roaring with fury. The goons scream, and start running towards the woods. Jensen goes after them.

Jared struggles to get up. “Jensen, no, wait.”

“Jared, what the hell?” His father comes to his aid, and helps him up. “A dragon?”

“Yes, papa. Please don't be mad. I found him as an egg.”

“I'm not mad. Are you bonded?”

“Yes.”

“Then get him back here.”

“He's not listening to me. He's angry.”

“Jared you have to get him back, too many people know about him already.”

Jared nods. “I got it.”

Jared runs as fast as he can toward the forest, all the while calling Jensen. He can hear the screams and shouts, and part of the forest is on fire. Jensen isn't letting them leave this forest alive. Jared follows the noise, and soon finds a field of dead bodies, some even burned to the bone.

He sees Jensen right away. He's crowding the last survivor, who's begging for his life. Part of Jared wants to let Jensen finish it all, but he can't let another life go to waste even if that person was going to kill him a few minutes ago. He runs, and calls Jensen to stop. But the air is leaving him faster than he anticipated, and he can't catch it back. Everything hurts, and his knees buckle before it registers with him that he's falling.

Jared sees Jensen turn his eyes to where he is, before everything goes black.

 

~*~

_Wake up._

Jared grunts, slowly coming out of the darkness. His eyes flutter open, and for a minute all he can see is the sky. He blinks out the fogginess, and that's when he notices he feels no pain. Jared sits up immediately, looking around for his dragon. But the field is empty, except for another person sitting next to him. He looks young, about Jared's age if he were to guess, and he's very close. Jared is about to ask who he is and where did he come from, when he catches the bright green eyes looking at him with uncertainty.

Jared's heart leaps to his throat. “J-Jensen?”

The stranger smiles. “Jared.”

Jared almost screams. “What in the world?!” He shouts out, heart now beating a mile a minute. “ Y-you are human now?!”

“Jared, please, stay calm.” Jensen pleads, standing up.

Jared can't help it really. He does a once over, because he can't even believe this is happening, and ends up with his face heating up until he thinks smoke is coming out of his ears because Jensen, well, he has not wearing a single piece of clothing on him.

Of course not, Jared. Jensen was just a dragon a freaking minute ago.

Jared quickly takes his jacket off and offers it to Jensen, avoiding staring at him any longer.

He hears a chuckle, before the jacket is taken out of his hands.

“Are you decent now?”

“Yes,” Jensen's amusement is more than clear in his voice.

Jared turns around, and it hits him again with how beautiful Jensen is. Jared always thought dragon Jensen was gorgeous, but who could have told him his human version would carry on to be exactly like that too.

“You're human.”

Jensen frown. “Sort of.”

“So, you're still a dragon?”

“Yes.”

“But you look human right now?” Jared asks even more confused.

“I can change into human form too.”

Okay now Jared is a bit mad. “And you never did before because?”

Jensen's eyes soften. “I couldn't yet.” He moves closer to Jared. “Believe me, if I could have all this time, I wouldn't have missed the chance to do so.”

“Why now?”

“I don't know. I just felt you slipping away and I got scared. And when I opened my eyes, I was like you.”

Jared nods, his anger fading away. He believes Jensen is telling him the truth. “My injuries?”

“I think that was me too? But I don't really remember anything.” Jensen's cheek turn red.

“Hey, no. It's fine. It’s just a lot to take in.” Jared reassures him. Jensen nods, but he still has that kicked puppy look, so Jared does one of the things he's always wanted to do with Jensen without getting stabbed by scales. He hugs him.

It's amazing how Jensen immediately melts into the hug, and Jared can feel all the tension leave his body.

“It's okay Jensen, I'm still your friend.”

Jensen hugs him harder. “He escaped. The man that was going to kill you. They're going to come for me, Jared.” Jensen pulls back, and the agony in his eyes almost chokes Jared. “I don't want them to hurt you.”

Jared holds Jensen's face between his hands. “Let them come. We won't make it easy on them. We trained for this day remember? We can win, as long we are together.”

“You really believe that?”

“With all my heart.”

Jensen smiles softly, and Jared's heart flutters.

“Together, then.”

Jared smiles back. “Together.”  
  
  


  
  


**~Fin~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
